


Super Grotesque

by NovasEpiphany



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, At the weirdest of times, BHO, Big Battles, Black Hat Organization, Blood, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Undertones, Deadly situations, Deep Lore, Discrimination, Eldritch, Family, Fear, Fluff, Funny, Hat Island, Hero School, Heroes, Heroes to Villains, Humor, I.H.I., International Heroes Institute, Men Without Hats - Freeform, Mucus, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Panic, Panic Attacks, Podemos Bailar, Sad anime backstories, Sociopath, Terror, Transgender Characters, Unfortunate powers, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Violence, Vomiting, We Can Dance, bones - Freeform, headcanons, hero - Freeform, lying, puke, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasEpiphany/pseuds/NovasEpiphany
Summary: Three outcasted heroes, Loogie, Farb, and Chibi, all just want to graduate from the International Heroes Institute and turn a new page where they can be appreciated. To accomplish this, they may need the help of some sketchy outsiders, but they can dance if they want to.And they could leave their friends behind.
Kudos: 2





	Super Grotesque

It was a daze. The brief exchange of cash. Hushed whispers. Piercing gazes. Blinding lights. The ominous chime. All of it. The smell was rancid with something that you could barely refer to as ‘meat’. That was it. He never wanted to go to a convenience store again. Hurriedly, the three-foot-tall paranoid creature exited, the deafening chime making him twitch. Farb lightly quaked out his anxiety, white-knuckling the newspaper in his hoof-like hands. He began his speed walk away from the judgmental market towards his favorite park. He wasn’t sure if the people were judging him because of his devil-like appearance or because he bought a newspaper. Deciding on the latter to make himself feel better about his appearance, he stopped at an intersection, pressing the crosswalk button multiple times subconsciously. Nothing seemed to be more important than letting his eyes lock and go fuzzy.

‘Relax.’

He thought. Well, his thoughts were everywhere but he didn’t bother clinging onto any of them. Just relax. He didn’t even notice a bike pull up next to him and stop. But the rider sure noticed him repeatedly pressing the ‘walk’ button. The rider tried waving a hand in his face, but he was locked. Farbs eyes wanted to cry if they had to tear themselves away from their peaceful position, so he remained stagnant. He only heard a very muffled out sigh and then a very unwelcomed tap on his shoulder.

“...............…Kid-“

“AHhHH!”

Farb whipped around towards the voice and used his already crumpled newspaper as a shield, his leg hitched up in an extra defensive manner. He cracked open his right eye after not hearing anything for a good few seconds. A short young adult stared down at him with an unamused raised brow. She had short reddish-brown hair and was adorning an obscure pizzeria’s uniform and had a steaming hot pizza ready to be delivered. Though, it looked like she could care less about reaching her destination. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was going to just eat it instead.

“If you keep pushing the ‘wait’ button, I’m going to have to run you over with my bike.”

Farb snaps out of it and sheepishly hurtles his hand away from the button as if it had burned him.

“S-sorry! I didn’t even notice I was… I did that!- Doing!- I’M FARB!”

He felt the familiar unwelcome feeling of bile rising in the back of his throat and forced himself to swallow it. He could have sworn when he did that the girl had a spark of interest in her eyes. But…. She was also lazily glancing beneath him as if to check for something. Uneasy, Farb looked at her name tag the was adorning the left side of her delivery outfit.

“D-..Dagon?”

“Walk signs on.”

Dagon kicks up the kickstand to her bike and takes off in front of him at a leisurely pace, leaving Farb behind feeling a little offended. She could have at least given him a ‘nice to meet you’ or ‘gotta blast’ or… Anything really! Just not... THAT. Hopefully, he didn’t have to encounter her again. Farb sighed in slight rejection and tried to cross the street at a leisurely pace like she had done, without an absolute care in the world. So of course, he ran to the other side of the street before it could even start its count down. It seems his only form of walking was speed walking. He didn’t feel comfortable walking at a normal pace. He can’t even remember the last time he just had a pleasant stroll. Paranoia makes that impossible. Especially when you feel the need to check behind your back every minute to ensure no one was following you. Farbs nose scrunched up as he cringed at his own paranoia and entered the park. He must look completely mental from a stranger’s point of view. That or he looked like he had just robbed a bank. Great.

It was a perfect day to be out in the park. The sun was out, a cool breeze would rustle up the trees in a satisfactory manner, and water from the giant Goldheart fountain glistened from the aesthetic mixture of gold and sunlight. Farb stopped momentarily to stare into the water. It was almost disturbingly clean and looked so perfect that he wanted to just drink straight from it. Smiling into the water, his reflection looked almost angelic. However, the red glint of color in the water from his horns said otherwise. He took a deep breath and let it out as he turned away from the water and headed towards a golden bench. Unfortunately, the sun deemed the bench an exquisite victim for absorbing every single ray. There were no trees nor buildings that could obscure this bench from its violent assailant. Farb learned this the hard way when he plopped his poor butt down onto the grill. Screeching, he leaps up and away from the bench, almost dropping his beaten newspaper. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as his rear had turned a shade brighter than usual and his tail drooped violently between his legs. He glared at the bench and the bench glared back.

Feeling lied to, he takes a short walk over to the lake in the park and settles down under the protective shade of the welcoming willow tree. It was unbelievable how large this park was and how surreal it could be. The swans gliding on the silky lake, the happy pet dogs, and loving families walking on the new concrete or rolling around in the well-trimmed grass made it feel like a true dream. Or maybe even how heaven was depicted. That nothing evil could step foot or even look at the park. That’s what he liked to believe anyway. Farb sighed, finally relaxed. He laid on his back briefly and stared at the light coming through the wisps of willow. Under his breath, he uttered and repeated two endearing terms that he wished he could say every day. Sadly, Farb physically can’t remain idle for too long. Plus, he must do this quickly if he doesn’t want to be caught red-handed by his friends. His knees pushed themselves comfortably into the lush grass as he began to dissect the crumpled newspaper, laying it out sheet by sheet. The sheets rustled, threatening to fly away and join the gentle wind but the grass helped prevent such an event. His eyes sprinted across each sheet looking only for one name though they couldn’t help stopping on the occasion to shudder. Finding nothing, he frantically flips each sheet over, accidentally ripping off a piece and catching in the wind. He leaped up and trampled a sheet in a horrible attempt to grab the stray piece, but it was already gliding away at a pace he couldn’t keep up with. Farb crumples back onto his knees and whines at the ripped sheet. Luckily after inspecting it, it appeared to just have been a headline to a recent villain’s defeat. Not the villain he was looking for though.

He continued his vigorous scan before he freezes up at the feeling of the Earth quaking beneath him. People around him appeared to be mortified and hurriedly leaving the park or obscuring their children’s eyes. No. Not here. Not at one of his favorite safe places. His thoughts were racing and unintelligible as he tried to move. He felt glued to the grass, almost as if the blades were holding him in place.

“Get up….”

Farb whispered to himself. The ground began to shake more violently, and he did the same. The swans in the lake had all been startled off and all the dogs around were either yelping or barking, fear almost tangible in their cries.

“Get up!”

But it was no use. There was no way he was going to stand. Even if he could, Farb knew that his legs would completely give out and turn to gelatin. The Earth felt like it was going to crack open and swallow him into hell. Oh god. Oh god no. He dry heaved.

“Farb, love!”

Before he could even process the familiar voice, he vomited aggressively onto the grass and onto some of the pages of his now indecipherable newspaper. He puked once more, clutching desperately at his stomach, the vile smell burning his nostrils as the back of his throat stung in coated agony. The vomit had already murdered and burned the lush grass around it and was already burning its way through the Earth. Vomit that had gotten onto his research project had promptly and horrifically incinerated it.

“Farb, honey, are you okay??”

Farb collapsed and rolled onto his back, trying to even out his breathing and swallow back the acidic chunks of bile. He clenched his eyes tight harshly, so much that it was painful. Deep breathes. It was just Chibi.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you!”

Farb finally managed to peek open his eyes, white blurry patches dancing in his vision. Chibi was towering over him with a concerned look in her eyes. If anyone else who didn’t personally know Chibi was in Farbs position, would have wet their pants. Not only was Chibi 9’7, but her muscles were bulging at the seams, making her appear incredibly intimidating. Though…. The frilly apron and decorative bows tried desperately to defuse her brutal intimidating presence.

Farb sat up slowly, cradling his stomach as if he could ease his upset organ through his skin. He winced as his acidic sack gurgled. He looked up at Chibi with a sheepish smile.

“I-I-I-I’m fine Cheeb! Really! You just surprised me… Wh-what are you doing at the park anyway?”

“What are WE doing at the park.”

Chibi and Farb directed their attention behind them to where a bipedal gooey person stood. They had no ears, two holes where their nose should be, and was dripping with thick greenish-yellow ooze, some of which had become hard and chunky. The being’s arms were crossed in front of his chest, long gloves adorning each hand which the oozes would slip right off of. A hat, belt, and shorts were the only apparel it adorned. Er, _he_ adorned _._ Farb looked at the recently singed ground with guilt.

“Hey, Loogie...”

Loogie let out a sigh, softening his glare.

“Hey, Farb.”

* * *

Three soon-to-be heroes walked up the long white marble staircase to the front of the International Heroes Institute, known for short as the I.H.I. It was a large school for people of all ages and powers, though only a select few powers were respected. You know, like the basic comic powers like reading minds, flying, super strength, etcetera. These three students, Loogie, Chibi, and Farb, were hidden from the yearbooks, prevented graduation multiple times for illegitimate reasons, and had separate classes than the rest of the students. Their classes were pushed into the night so that the other students wouldn’t have to interact with them, and they only had one teacher who was willing to stay with them after work after paid hours.

Chibi let out a sigh, head resting in the palms of her hands as she sat on one of the marble stairs. She gazed up at the setting sun with fading appreciation. Farb sat next to her, fiddling with his tails. Students of the daytime classes who had stuck around for extracurricular activities clopped down the steps and without shame stared at the two with an almost tangible disgust. Farb could never look them in the eyes and instead would just feel their unwanted gaze with such anxiety, he wasn’t even aware he possessed such a skin-deep threat. Loogie was a few steps up from them. His serious gaze possessed some unease and barely hidden anger. The gloved hand that was covering his mouth, now flipped through his and his friend's schedule. They would be up past two in the morning at least to be fully caught up with the other daytime student heroes. He scoffed and stuffed the schedule into his left pant pocket. How much more of this could they possibly take?

Loogie had been going through all of this segregation the longest out of the three and he was really starting to get to the end of his rope. He was supposed to have graduated two years ago, yet here he was, still sitting on this blinding white marble staircase. It almost looked evil to him now. His feet echoed out into the courtyard as he stepped down a couple of stairs to join Farb and Chibi in a unified pool of melancholy.

“…Do you ever think about him just not showing up one day?”

Chibi and Loogie whipped their heads towards Farb with the same surprised look adorning their features. Farb didn’t bother looking towards the two as he took a deep breath, trying not to sob.

“I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just-“

Big tears stream down his cheeks as he grits his teeth and clenches his eyes closed. Overall, today had been truly awful. And yesterday. And the day before last. And the day before that. Every day had been a pain, waking up under that loud bridge and crawling out from the sewer with a fear that felt like it’s hands would reach out and snap both of his legs, giving him no choice but to hide forever.

“Aww baby…”

Chibi, as gently as possible, scooped up Farbs small quaking frame and cradled him in her muscular frame. Loogie smiled and gently took out a handkerchief to wipe away Farbs tears which were starting to soak into the bandana around his neck. Chibi gave out calming noises as Farb choked and sobbed quietly in her arms while Loogie rubbed his head softly. The two did this until the little bull boy had gone quiet and had promptly fallen into a deep sleep, a look of sadness on his features. Chibi and Loogie let out a deep breath through their nostrils, watching the sun finally almost fully disappear from the horizon, the sky a bloody orange color. Loogie pinched the bridge of where his nose would be and tried to regather himself.

“Loogie.”

He grunted out a small ‘Hm?’

“He was looking again.”

Chibi said lightly, as she gazed down at the sleeping form in her arms. Loogie nodded at this and also looked at Farbs form slowly fall and rise with steady breaths.

“I know. I’ve been looking casually in my free time as well. But Metauro has been missing for almost two years.”

The sky darkens with his words.

“No sign of his family either. Well. Besides Farb of course.”

Loogie muttered the last part lowly out of pure precaution. Chibi looks guiltily to the side.

“..Did you know he doesn’t consider them his family despite his genetic makeup?”

“I thought you never wanted to talk or here anything scientific again, Chibi.”

She looked at Loogie with clear blush under her mask.

“It’s not THAT scientific, genetics are simple! It’s just that… Because he looks so different than his other siblings.. You know, not human, more bull like what his father had done. It-It really upsets him… And the fact that he’s never had a motherly figure in his life…”

He didn’t know how to respond so he just remained silent and looked back at the large roman numeral clock in the center of the I.H.I. courtyard. Almost 9.

They sat there together for two hours. Their teacher never came.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my old unfinished fanfiction 'Super Grotesque' that needed a serious upgrade and revamp. I'm doing everything I can to make it interesting to fans of the show, even though it doesn't really involve the main characters of Villainous! I hope you stay tuned for all the craziness to come in this story.... It's going to be a helluva ride.
> 
> ~Nova


End file.
